Bonded
by My Dark Secrets
Summary: "What are you hiding, Jacob?" "Emily's pregnant," he blurted. "He told me not to tell you but I thought you deserved to know..." She was pregnant. She had the life I was supposed to have. Ya know, I'm really excited for the day that I realize that I can be content without being angry at Sam or Emily. Damn that will be a good day. "Let's do it." Jacob smiled at me before kissing me.


**So I was reading Leah/Jacob stories and thought, **_**Wow, this is an awesome pair! **_**Well, I love odd pairings! And so I thought I would try to write a story with Leah and Jacob. Jacob is one of my favorite wolves along with Seth and Embry. Leah is an awesome she-wolf! She has an attitude which I think is amazing! There's so much you can do with her…she was so unappreciated in the books.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

I used to think that everything in my life would never go wrong. I used to enjoy the simple things in life. I loved talking walks down First beach, watching _Saturday Night Live _with my family and my friends, going to the mall with my girl friends. It was the simple things that made me smile. I was always the happy girl—some would say the female version of my younger brother, Seth—with the wonderful boyfriend, a group of great friends, and my cousin who was practically my sister and my best friend.

Life was great! But I guess…things can turn a little sour when you find that same "wonderful" boyfriend screwing your cousin.

In your house.

On your bed.

A week before your birthday.

Oddly enough, I didn't run in there screaming like a wild banshee. People pegged me as overdramatic back then. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. A part of me was hoping that it was all some horrible nightmare and I would wake up and everything would go back to normal. But when I realized it didn't, that's when everything else began to fall apart.

My parents were on the verge of divorce and I would have taken that other than what happened to my dad. My father died of a heart attack exactly 2 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours, and 12 minutes after I found Sam and Emily in my bed. My mother…she took to Charlie, my dad's best friend (yeah right), very quickly and soon they were dating. I didn't understand why she would date dad's best friend not even 6 months after he died but that's what happened. It was disgusting to see my mom being groped by someone other than my father…well, that was gross too but I would take that than some white guy with a fuller version of Hitler's mustache.

Most of my friends were guys. That was kind of a given because I was not a fan of the bitchy drama that girls seemed to bring everywhere. The only reason Emily was my best friend because she was this down to earth, kind girl that would light up a room. She would put a smile on anyone's face. But she put a permanent scowl on mine every time she would try to talk to me now. My misery was projected to everyone around me and I didn't care. Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul and everyone else clearly hated being around me. When I wasn't being a bitch to anyone that looked at me funny, I was locked up in my room with a pint of Ben + Jerry's ice cream and crying about how miserable my life was.

Oh and I almost forgot the part where _I phase into a giant dog! _I always feel like a caused my father's death…I phased a couple of hours before he collapsed into the mossy ground a couple of feet away from me. Seth had tried to assure me that it was just a freak accident but in my ears, I heard, "Leah, you were a freak accident,"

I killed my father.

I lost the love of my life.

My best friend stole that love from me. She's living the life that was supposed to be mine. But now I'm just a genetic dead end that murders old men on accident and loves to make people feel her misery.

It never made sense that everything had to happen to me. I was miserable, sexually frustrated, a werewolf, and I was stuck in La Push, Washington for virtually the rest of my life. Every time I try to leave, I always seem to get dragged back. Once, I had almost exposed myself by showing my friend from college a picture of me when I was still in high school. I looked the same…so I ended up going back home to help fight the battle against that red headed vamp and her newborn army. Did I mention that werewolves are immortal until they stop phasing? Yeah…so until these vamps go away for good, I'm stuck doing patrol under Sam's command so the Cullens don't break the treaty.

And patrol is where it all started. That's where I started the affair. That's where I started this whole thing and…it got so bizarre that I didn't know how to control what was happening around me. Who knew the genetic dead end that I was would end up mated with someone I had never considered before?

Who knew that I would end up bonded to Jacob Black?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't need this," I mumbled, shaking my head. My wavy jet black hair nearly covered my face when I lowered my head which is just how I liked it. Being the only female wolf, I seemed to be the exception to a lot of the rules. 1) My hair never really affected the length of my fur (which was a plus). 2) I couldn't bear children…ever. 3) I couldn't imprint so I won't ever find my true soul mate…ever.

There were no stories about a female wolf in the Quileute legends. Due to some mutation in my system, I got the wolf gene from one of my ancestors. And since I am the only girl, the boys thought they could walk all over me like I was just the cheerleader for the pack. No. That's Emily's job, that's Kim's job, that's Rachel's job, that's any of the imprint's jobs except mine. I was not going to be put in the back. I was going to be a part of this pack whether they like it or not.

"Leah," Sam's voice reached my ears and I immediately wished I had been born deaf or at least immune to his voice. "I want you to stay out for a while. I think you deserve a break,"

I snorted while the boys whined.

"Why does _she _get a break?"

"I've been patrolling every night for the last 3 weeks!"

"This isn't fair!"

"Enough!" Sam boomed. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch. "Leah has been through enough. She doesn't need you guys being pissy about her shifts. She works too much as it is," his voice softened. I looked at him with a scowl on my face and saw he had been looking at me with a painful look in his eyes.

Quil was the one that spoke up. "But, Sam, she's barely ran anything this month. I still have a job besides patrol, ya know," he said.

Yes, Quil, we all know that. That's the…fourteenth time you've told us in two days. And yes, I have been counting.

"I can take your shift, if you want…I don't mind working late nights," I said. "I don't get sleep anyways. I might as well have something to do,"

Sam shook his head. "Leah, I really think you deserve a break."

"And I really think you deserve a good punch in the dick but neither of those are going to be happening anytime soon so…sorry to disappoint," I scrunched up my face and shrugged.

Can you really blame me for being a bitch? He was the guy that had my heart since I was a freshman in high school then broke my heart and now is practically my 'boss'. Life for me was sucking right now. And apparently I was some kind of comic relief to my pack brothers. All of them seemed to find me hilarious when I wasn't aimed towards them. Usually my wise cracks were pointed toward Sam because…well, he's a douche and I hate him.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and then looked down. "Anyways, um…that's it. Meeting's done. Go home."

I hopped up faster than anyone else, nearly running down Emily in the process and slamming the door behind me. La Push had grown to be a better neighborhood years after the Cullens left. We weren't the poorest neighborhood in Forks anymore. Some of the new parents had enough money to buy a new playground for the kids. Notice I said kids…not wolves. Well, these idiots decide that they want to fight over the swings, pee at the end of the slide and throw sand at each other as a way to entertain themselves when there's nothing else to do. You would think that they wouldn't like acting like total 5 year olds but this is what I live with.

The new houses being built had been nicer but all of the originals stayed the way they were supposed to: original. The elders don't like so much change on the Rez but there's not much we can do. What can we do? Protest? No.

"Leah!" I heard Seth's voice behind me. He jogged to catch up to me and we walked home. He draped his arm around my shoulders and sighed. "You ok, sis?" he asked.

I nodded and looked around. I had been pondering what I would do if I would be stuck here forever. Seth was the only person who knew that I wanted to go away from La Push and go to college to get my Masters' and then maybe settle down, get married, have kids. But fate had said, "Oh, hell no! Your ass is staying _right here!" _If this is karma for hammering Sam's car after he cheated on me, then fine, but Mother Nature, you are the Queen Bitch.

"I just don't know how much more I can take before I end up shooting myself in the knee cap," I said. I squinted my eyes at the bright sun. It was one of those days when it was alright to wear a tank top and shorts, but, being a wolf, that's all I ever wear. I loved these days. Sam used to take me to this hidden inlet that was gorgeous on days like this. The most gorgeous was the waterfall. Then looking at all the wild life, it was hard to believe that place was real. I go there sometimes when it doesn't hurt too much to relive the memories and I'm too numb to think if Sam brings Emily there too.

Seth chuckled at me. "Lee, you know it would not do any good if you did that to yourself,"

"Yeah, I know," I grumbled. "It just feels like…how much can one person take before they snap?"

He shrugged. "Apparently a nice shot in the knee cap," he joked. I rolled my eyes at my brother. He was like my best friend. I was a completely different person around my brother than I was anyone else, even my own mother. "You just need some time to yourself. Have you thought about the offer?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't need any other complications in my life. The offer will just…screw things up so much more. I can't do it…"

"You're strong enough for it," I heard behind me. I looked over my shoulder only to lock eyes with Jacob Black. Let's just say that ever since I phased for the first time, there had been some extreme tension between the two of us. That's the part that no one ever heard about because everyone was so convinced that he was obsessed with Bella 'I want to die' Swan, but in reality, she was his excuse not to give into what was inevitable between us. Sure, we shared a few hidden moments when no one was looking; just a couple of stolen kisses and some words exchanged but both of us were too scared to commit. Bella was his last chance at a human to human relationship. I actually encouraged him to keep going after her even though I hated the girl with every fiber of my being. But that's not being jealous, that's being real.

I mean, come on, the girl sits around all day with her vampire boyfriend and she has to practically beg for him to kill her. He sits next to her, all brooding and wondering why she can't just live life and enjoy being human. I feel bad for the mind rapist. I don't know how he puts up with her. She's not that pretty. She always looks like someone is just putting her through the optimum torture. And she's playing around with Edward and Jacob's feelings. Make up your damn mind!

"I'm not doing it, Jake. We already talked about this." I said, breaking eye contact with him. I don't know what it is about Jacob; every time I'm around him, I feel like a high school girl again. Like when I first met Sam…except stronger. It's like I'm drawn to him or something. Seth walked away from us, saying he had to go start his patrol. It took some yelling at Sam to finally get him to assign Seth's patrols to afternoon instead of in the middle of the night. The kid is still in school! I was fully convinced he wasn't sleeping, ever.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me against his body. "Well, I think we need to talk about it again," he rasped. Oh sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…

"What more is there to talk about?" I yanked my hand away from him.

"There's a ton we both haven't been saying, Lee, and you know it," Jacob said, walking in front of me. He stopped in the middle of the road and turned toward me. "You can't tell me you haven't, at least, thought about it."

Pause. Let me tell you what you're not hearing in this conversation. A few weeks ago, the council called Jacob and me in to have a little chat.

"_Now, Leah," Sue took my hands into hers, "we would all appreciate if you hear what we have to say before you make any objections, ok, sweetie?"_

_I nodded in confusion. When the council called me for a meeting, Billy had given absolutely no indication of what the meeting was about. All he said was that it was not optional and that if I didn't attend then he and my mother would have to take drastic measures to get my attention. I didn't want to question what drastic measures he was referring to, so that next day, I met in the Councils' Hall. I expected the whole pack but instead I was met with Old Quil, Billy, my mother Sue, and Jacob._

"_We brought the two of you in on covert orders. This information does not concern the others, am I clear?" Billy had this amazing, clear authoritative voice that always brought chills down my spine. I had never met anyone who was as wise as him, ever. Is someone born like that or do they have to study for about ever to be wise? I don't know…but Billy made you want to listen to him. I admire him._

_Jacob and I both agreed on the silence terms before Old Quil began to speak. "Aileah," I snorted at the use of my full name. Old Quil ignored me. "The occurrence of your phasing has come as a complete and utter shock to all of the council, to all of the Reservation, really. After consulting with the rest of the council and engaging in some extensive research, we have found the legend of the female wolf, or as you young ones like to call the she-wolf._

"_The she-wolf appeared once before in history. Since there were no other female wolves around, she was automatically claimed to be the Alpha female. Though, the circumstances were a bit different then, Aileah, we are giving you the choice to pick your destiny." Old Quil then looked to my mother to continue. She stepped up and laced her fingers together._

"_Samuel was immediately named Alpha given that he was the first in your generation to phase. Of course, we all know that the rightful Alpha is Jacob. Once Jacob claims his birth right, you will become the Alpha female…" Sue paused to bit her bottom lip._

_I looked at Jacob, who looked just as confused as I did. "What are you not telling me, mama?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips._

"_To become the Alpha female, Leah, you and Jacob must…Bond." Billy hesitated._

"_Bond? What does that mean?" Jacob asked, speaking for the first time ever._

_Billy sighed. "To create The Bond, you and Leah have two options: you can either create a blood Bond, there is a ritual to complete the blood Bond. Both of you have to want to be Bonded otherwise the ritual will not work. This Bond will generate a feeling of security to one another. You will be able to feel each other at all times, and you will also be able to feel the whereabouts of the other members of the pack also."_

"_And what's the second option?" I asked even though I kind of already knew the answer._

"_A mating Bond." Billy simply stated. "A mating Bond will give you all of the same additions as the blood Bond but there is one catch."_

_Neither Jacob nor I spoke._

"_Leah, you would be able to have children."_

"What are you so scared of, Leah?" Jacob asked, placing his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off. He sighed. "Look, I know this is hard. But this will finally give you the strength to get over Sam and—"

"I'm over Sam." I interjected. "I'm just thinking about the others. How do you think the others would feel if the sister they hated was now their superior?"

"They don't _hate_ you…" he mumbled.

"Well, they certainly don't love me…" I rolled my eyes, walking around him and towards my house. I stopped before turning around and facing him. "Why do you want me to agree to this so bad anyway? I thought you didn't want to be Alpha."

And that's when he began to get nervous. His heart skipped and he was all of a sudden looking around at anything and everything except my eyes. He reached up and scratched the back of his head before biting his bottom lip. "Well…" he chuckled timidly, "I just feel that it's time for me to step up. And I can't do it alone." He flashed me his big, white smile. "I would love to have a strong, confident woman next to me."

"What are you hiding, Jacob?"

"Emily's pregnant." He blurted. He flinched before he took a deep breath. "Sam is stepping down so he can be there for Emily. He told me not to tell you but I think you deserve to know. I'm ready to step up and take what's mine." He paused. "I would really love for you to be by my side. We have a connection, Lee, and I know you know that. We could be so great together…"

I tried concentrating on the rest of his words so I could ignore what kept repeating in my head. It wasn't working. She was pregnant. By Sam. Fuck, she already had the house and the friends and the fiancé, but now she was having a baby. She had the life that I was supposed to have. She was happy. She was happy like I was when I was with Sam. Ya know, I'm really excited for the day that I realize that I can be content without being angry at Sam or Emily. That day will be a good day.

I blinked when I comprehended that Jacob was still talking. Maybe Bonding with Jacob could be a good thing.

"…I mean, does that make sense?" he asked, looking at me, hopeful.

I nodded, watching a line of ants in between us. "Let's do it," I mumbled. I was unsure if this was what I really wanted to do so I based my decision on if Jacob heard me or not. If he didn't hear me say it, then I wasn't going to do the Bond. But if he did, then I would suck it up and go through with the ritual.

"Seriously? Are you sure? I mean, I had a whole other half of a speak prepared but if you're sure you want to do this then—"

"Will you please shut up? Before I change my mind?" I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail. Jacob smiled at me before pulling me in to a searing kiss. His hands were on either side of my face and I could feel every ounce of body heat generating from his body. Or could that have been the heat from both of us? I pushed away from him. "Let's just do the blood ritual before you get any crazy ideas…" I mumbled, turning my body around to walk towards his little red house.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?


End file.
